


一梦了之

by yier666



Category: Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yier666/pseuds/yier666
Summary: 快穿pwp





	一梦了之

**Author's Note:**

> 快穿pwp

所谓哨向，自然指哨兵在上，向导在下。至少王耀是这么理解的。但现在，身为哨兵的他却被自己的向导压在身下狠狠肏入，这个世界上还有像他这么窝囊的哨兵吗？  
此时本田菊，正是他王耀的向导，据说和他的契合度极高，事实也是如此。在短短一个周中他们完成了3件S级任务，甚至争取到了周日一天的休息时间，也就给了本田菊整整一天耍流氓的机会。实际上两人在执行任务的时候，本田菊也没少对他上下其手，但今天这样做全套还是第一次。  
好吧，其实自己对这档子事也隐隐有些期待的。他们都是成年人，性爱合法，想做就做，没啥好害羞的。在今天本田菊第一次吻上来时他就知道事情不简单。本田菊这个人看着冷冷的，其实心里的感情比谁都丰富，这大概就是他的口腔温热的原因了，这导致他的体温也因为这过于热烈的唇齿相依而升温，不知不觉就被眼前的这个流氓扒了衣服，压到床上。  
王耀是哨兵啊，他的身体能力应该比本田菊这个向导厉害啊，怎么能就这么被他扑倒呢？于是他觉得奋起反抗，但本田菊早就料到了王耀的行动，一口含上王耀脆弱的喉结，顺便入侵进王耀的精神图景，剥夺了王耀的视觉，放大了王耀的触觉、听觉。让王耀猝不及防，再起不能。在这样的窘境中，本田菊在性爱中沙哑的嗓音显得格外性感明显，色情的抚摸也让他难以忍受。自然无法在进行反抗。  
“耀君，您下面好湿。”本田菊低笑出声，明明他的嘴唇现在正在王耀胸口流连，但在王耀听来却像对方故意伏在他耳边调笑，令人兴奋。本田菊手指进入时，饱胀的感觉一股脑的传给大脑，脑子什么都装不下了，连自己叫了什么，喊了什么也不知道，满脑子只知道一件事：王耀要被本田菊上了。  
王耀第一次这么痛恨哨兵这副敏感到极致的身体，这让他在被本田菊进入时的感觉无限放大，他甚至能感受到自己的肠肉如何被一点点撑开，自己的那点如何被触碰，真的太要命了。  
太爽了，太要命了。他在迷糊中听见本田菊叫自己：“耀君，您自己听听。”是那个家伙恭敬又不恭敬的语调。王耀真的听话地认真听了一会儿，还能有什么声音，不过是两人交合发出的水声，是他自己控制不住的呻吟，还有本田菊低低叫他名字的声音。这显然是本田菊在欺负他，想让他害羞，最好能羞的哭出来。不过王耀就是顺了他的愿，挣扎地用胳膊挡住脸，发出小孩似的别扭哭声，让本田菊更想欺负他。  
最后本田菊用嘴堵住他压不住的尖叫，在他里面射了出来。这还不够，还没歇上几分钟，本田菊又压着王耀的肩膀，在他耳边说：“再来一次。”  
王耀也伸手搂住本田菊，心想着自己就要走了，就任他来吧。

王耀不是这个世界的人，或者说不完全是。这个世界的王耀和他一模一样，但这并不是他。大概就是所谓的平行世界。而他的灵魂，身为国家意识体的灵魂就在各种世界碾转，被迫住进不同的王耀的体内。  
刚开始，他完全没有头绪，毕竟睁眼醒来，房间不是自己的房间，衣服不是自己的衣服，真的吓得他连开口说话都会咬到自己舌头。  
第一次醒来，他身处于一个叫做扑克大陆的异世界，这个世界很有趣，他是黑桃国的骑士，而亚瑟和阿尔分别是黑桃国的皇后和国王。我的老天啊，他们俩在这个地方居然是这样的关系？王耀简直要惊掉了下巴。不过正赶上四国聚会，他发现这个世界的国王与皇后可能只是职位名称，不是夫妻关系的别称。毕竟这个世界的亚瑟还在和弗朗西斯打情骂俏，如果真的是那种皇后和国王，估计现在阿尔头上一定绿得发亮。  
这个世界真的有趣的紧，大家除了身份不同，其他都没有太大的变化---阿尔依旧聒噪，好像还欠着自己的钱；亚瑟厨艺还是很差，在这个世界也不被允许进厨房；路德维希仍然严肃刚正，但在费里西安诺面前还是会破功。但他不属于这个世界，他还是想回去，却找不到回去的方法。  
直到在聚会上，他遇见了本田菊。他是红心国的皇后，知道这个身份时王耀险些笑出了声。但现在看着这位邻国皇后穿过层层人群向自己走来，自己的身体根本动弹不得，定在原地，脑子里突然有一道声音  
——“他可以让我回去。”  
在这个世界，王耀和本田菊是什么关系呢？不知道。为什么这具身体会控制不住地发抖兴奋？甚至无法拒绝本田菊的拉扯以及在走廊的深吻。  
他被拉到洗手间的隔间，压在墙上与他交合。全然不顾外面宴会的人来人往。王耀想伸手推拒，却被本田菊擒住双手举过头顶，同时将性器挤入更里面，让他无力反抗。  
他不记得他们一共做了几次，只记得最后，本田菊再一次射入自己的身体，小腹涨得难受。他控制不住昏了过去，倒向对方的怀里。  
再次醒来，又是陌生的世界，只有精神上的疲倦提醒了他昨晚的纵欲。  
是个普通的房间，但床头就有备忘录，写着王耀这一天的安排，这确实是他的习惯。上面写着今天上午要去参加杂志封面拍摄，看来在这个世界他是个明星了，不过从房间来看大概不是什么特别有名的明星。  
本想以身体不适为由拒绝，但公司的决定自然不会因为他这个三流小明星的拒绝而改变，更何况，据说是那个业界闻名的摄影师点名要求他去拍摄的。硬着头皮到达现场，看到那个所谓著名摄像师时王耀简直要昏过去——又是本田菊。  
不出意外的，拍摄结束后本田菊就拦住了他，并支走了其他所有工作人员，把他压在刚刚进行拍摄的幕布上，一只手按住他的后颈，右膝挤在他的双腿之间，把他摆成跪趴的姿势狠狠操干。周围都是摄像机和闪光灯，就像在拍AV一样，让王耀又羞耻又兴奋，叫着乱七八糟的声音。最后，本田菊抵着他的敏感点——当然没有带套，射了进去。王耀也尖叫着射出，失去了意识，又到达了一个新的世界。  
就这样穿越在不同的世界中，王耀逐渐摸出一些规律：第一，必须和本田菊做爱才能去往下一个世界；第二，在每一个世界的停留时间不会超过三天，也就是说他在任何一个世界都会在三天的时间内遇见本田菊并和之做爱。  
。。。。。。  
这是什么傻逼规律？  
王耀曾遇见作为漫画家的本田菊，而他成为了与他合作的文手。那是少数的，他和别的世界的本田菊在做爱以外相处的时候。看着本田菊画漫画的认真模样，王耀敢断定如果本田菊不是日\本的话，他一定会成为著名漫画家。不过那场性爱也格外羞耻，本田菊拿着他自己平时闲着没事画的黄图摆弄他，王耀真没想到本田菊严谨认真的外表下竟藏着这么多黄色废料。  
本田菊翻来覆去地折磨王耀，完全不想放过他的样子。本田菊让他跪在墙边，压在墙上，分开他的双腿从中狠狠顶入，像野兽一样在他的后颈啃咬，甚至留下牙印。这个姿势并不方便动作，于是本田菊的性器就顶着那处敏感的软肉碾压，让王耀爽得发抖哭泣。  
本田菊还让王耀坐在自己身上，自己动。他故意松开搂住王耀腰的手，险些让王耀摔下去。他恶劣地出口挑逗：“耀君吸得这么紧，明明舒服得不得了吧。”这个体位，无论是王耀勃起的性器还是王耀晃腰索取的姿势都能被本田菊尽收眼底。清楚这一点的王耀害羞得快要哭出声，眼睛也被情欲熏得发红。但自己动，怎么也找不到那能令他疯狂的一点，欲望根本得不到疏解。没办法，王耀只好低下身去主动索吻，用已经浸满了情欲的甜腻声音在本田菊耳边苦求，才换来了本田菊的动作，最后如愿。  
他还曾进入一个十分奇怪的世界——性别不分男女，只分Alpha、Beta以及Omega。很不幸，王耀分化为Omega；更不幸的是，他在公众场合发情了。但幸运的是，本田菊是个Alpha，而且如王耀所愿，本田菊带走了他。  
发情中的Omega渴望性爱，王耀只感觉小腹涨得难受，后穴却空虚得厉害。他几乎是黏在本田菊身上，扒着本田菊的肩膀怎样也不肯放手。王耀难耐地摩擦着对方的胯部，渴望粗长的东西毫不留情地顶入。他发出轻轻的啜泣，像小猫似的，挠得Alpha心里发痒，自然顺了他的愿，狠狠插入。王耀猝不及防地惊叫一声，泪珠不要钱似的滴落，但身下却吸得更紧。进入生殖腔的感觉很奇妙，两个人都爽得倒吸了一口冷气。射精的时间十分漫长，王耀能清楚地感受到所谓结的生成。在失去意识之前，他甚至还在思考怀孕到底是个什么样的感觉。  
王耀自己也不明白他为什么这么快地接受了这起穿越事故。他就这样穿梭于不同的世界，然后遇见本田菊。  
是不一样的本田菊，有时是冷血杀手；有时是社会精英；有时甚至不是人类，长出一对毛茸茸的耳朵。当然，在那个世界王耀也有一对可爱的耳朵。  
但他们也是一样的。本田菊们都拥有一样的性格、喜好以及习惯，和自己那个世界的本田菊一样。为人礼貌又冷漠，但对自己喜欢的事物又热情非常。不是那种很明显的热情，而是那种为之付出的决心，经常让人难以察觉。  
在做爱这件事上，或许是梦境的规则，他们在三天之内一定会做。他们曾在逼仄的车中，互相啃咬仿佛野兽；他们也曾在厕所的隔间，王耀被迫咬住嘴唇以防漏出甜腻的呻吟让路人发现；甚至在总裁办公室，本田菊把王耀压在办公桌，分开双腿大力肏入，文件撒了一地也不在乎。还有一个世界中，本田菊居然比王耀年纪要大，于是王耀在床上被逼着叫了哥哥，天可怜见，他至少有3000年没有说出过这样的字眼了。  
“中\国先生。”  
王耀发誓他从来没有对这个称呼感到这么亲切。他以为自己终于从那个梦里醒来，抬头却撞见本田菊盛满柔情的双眼。这不正常。  
这个本田菊似乎没有注意到王耀的异样，他拉起王耀的手，自然得仿佛一对恩爱的情侣，这个动作已经进行了成百上千次一样。  
“耀君，说好今天去约会，您忘了吗？”还在梦里，王耀确定。  
既然还在梦里，就要遵守梦的规则。于是他装作了然，反正一会儿就去开房，做爱，然后离开罢了。  
但随后的发展出乎了王耀的预料，没有做爱，甚至没有接吻。他们只是一起进行着最普通的约会——逛街、看电影、一起吃饭、晚上一起去看烟花。  
他们站在沙滩上看烟花，周围都是情侣，其实他们也算其中一对。一天下来，王耀感觉不可置信，这个世界和他的没有什么不同，唯一的区别只有他和本田菊谈了恋爱。而且明明还在那个离奇的梦中，一直如约而至的里番剧情却迟迟未来。感受着这一天本田菊的无微不至，王耀心中又暖又涨。他知道如果他们没有国家意识体的身份，他和本田菊的关系一定不错。他们相处的时间很长，长到可以写一本厚厚的书，长到可以出一套重点不明的考卷。他们共同爱好很多，从喝茶到动画，他们都有得聊。本田菊是少数几个可以和他一起回顾几千年前的事情的人。但他们很少聊天，或者说从不聊天。因为他是中\国,本田菊是日\本。  
一定是氛围太好，好到让王耀脑袋发晕。烟花绽开的声音让王耀不知到自己说了什么：“小菊啊，你为什么还不和我做爱？”  
不巧的是，本田菊听到了。他有些意外，却没有惊愕。他笑道：“因为在下想从接吻开始。”  
语毕，本田菊用双手捧住王耀的脸，几乎虔诚地吻去。这不是他们在这个荒诞的梦中的第一次接吻，却是唯一一次不掺杂任何情欲的接吻。  
“........喜欢。”

 

王耀睁开了眼睛。  
会议早就结束了，不知是晚上没睡好还是会议太无聊，他居然一直睡到了现在。王耀抬起头，看到了本田菊。他正在看着他。  
王耀疑惑地望着他，但本田菊却没有移开视线，只是定定地盯着王耀。两人在空旷的会议室中互相瞪了半响，最后，还是王耀先移开了视线。  
王耀起身整理好衣服从北门离开，本田菊拿起自己的笔记从南门出去。梦醒了，现实还要继续。  
在以后无数的日子里，在以后无数缠绵悱恻的时光中，他们无数次擦肩而过，无数次针锋相对。那些在梦中得以宣泄，却无法在现实中透露出哪怕一星半点的情感，对他们来说，都不值一提。


End file.
